Logan's 14th birthday
by Pained Past97
Summary: How do Logan and the boys spend his 14th bday? R&R plz! Multi chap fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the characters. This will be a multi chapter fic. Hopefully I will be able to update pretty fast. Well enjoy!

Logan's 14th birthday.

Couple: James & Logan.

Chapter 1. Happy birthday Logan.

(James POV )

"Wakey, wakey Logie!" I said as I gently pushed my sleeping boyfriend. His eyes fluttered open for half a second, before they closed again.

"Dammit Logan. It's time to get up." I said a little louder this time. He finally opened his eyes and kept them open. "Why must I get up at..." he paused to look at the clock on his side of the bed, "7:30? What the hell, James?" he yelled flopping back down on the bed. I sighed and walked back down stares.

"He wont get up, even for me. Carlos you go try, just please dont kill my boyfriend, ok?" I yelled the last part to a retreating Carlos, as he ran up the stares. A few minutes later I heard a blood curdaling scream coming from a mouth I was all to femiler with.

"Logan!" I screamed making my way to his bedroom. The sight that greated me when I ramed the door open was one of complete shock. Logan, standing in the middle of the room sopping wet, with a murderious look on his face as he glared at Carlos, who was curintly laughing his ass off in the corner.

"Carlos. I said not to kill him, and that meant not to make him want to kill you. Happy birthday baby." I said as I slowly wrapped my arms around Logan's waist. Today was Friday, May 23rd, Logan's 14th birthday. He quickly melted into my chest as I saw Kendall walk in and drag his boyfriend out.

"Logan if you dont get a move on, well be late to school, your future mother-in-law is picking up at noon, so make sure your ready." he said as he stopped in the door way, barely dodging the pillow I aimed at his head. "Missed me pretty boy. Now hurry up!" he said closing the door. Logan finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning J bear, and thank you. Sit down while I get dressed." he whispered kissing me then puhsing me to the bed. As soon as I sat down I jumped back up, the bed was soaked. "Baby?" I asked to have him reply with a "hmm?" from the closet. "Why is your bed wet?" His head popped out of the closet door. "Hmm? Oh, Carlos dumped water on me to wake me up, all thanks to you." he said with his signeture grin plastered

on his face.

"That was not my fault. Now my ass is wet, ugh." I said throwing my pillow at his head only to have him throw a pair of gray skinny jeans at me.

"Uh, that was almost my hair Logan Mitchell. And thank you." I said as he came out of the closet kissing me on his way to the bathroom. "Your welcome. Now be a good boyfriend and take my suite case down stares, James Diamond." he said. I quickly changed jeans leaving mine on his bed as I grabbed his bags and went down stares. I walked into the living room to see my two best friends Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia making out on the couch.

"Ahem." I cleared my throught trying to to break them up, but to no avail. So I snuck up behind the sofa and waited a min to jump out and scare them. "Boo!" I yelled making them both scream and jump apart. "Ha ha. I scared you, I scared you, I sc-AHHH!" I started but broke off mid sentence when someone wrapped there arms around my waist. I turned to see Logan with a shocked look on his face. "You scared me." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned down to kiss those beautiful lips and smiled when I felt his arms tighten around me. As he started to deepen the kiss he was yanked away from me and pushed on to the couch.

"What the hell, Kendall?" Logan yelled, trying to stand up only to have Carlos sit on him. "Uh." he huffed out when the Latino sat on him. "Excuse you. That is my lap, now get up." I said and chuckled when Carlos immediately moved. I sat down in Logan's lap and he wrapped his arms around my chest. "Presents, duh, Logie. Where are you this morning?" Kendall asked as he threw a medium sized box to Logan. He opened it to see a big book. He pulled it out but when he opened it, he dropped it so fast you would have thought it burned him. "What is it?" I asked Kendall, but received an answer from Carlos. "Kendall hollowed it out and put a box of condams in it." he said like it was most the normal thing in the world. I started laughing but stopped when Logan jabbed me in the side. "What Baby? It was a harmless joke. Now open mine." I said getting up and fishing through my book bag until I felt the small velvet box. Pulling it out I walked back to him. His eyes widen when I got on both knees in front of him.

"Don't worry Logan, I'm not asking you to marry me... yet. I may be young, but I know that your the one I want to spend forever with. This is a promise ring, promiseing that I

will always be here for you through thick and thin, promiseing that no matter what you will always be safe with me, and lastly, promiseing that I will always love you. Do you accept this promise Logan Mitchell?" I ended my speech with Logan almost in tears. He gazed into my eyes for a minute before slowly nodding his head. "Yes. I love you too, James." he said quietly as I slipped the small gold band onto his right ring finger. When it was in place he threw his arms around my neck and brought our lips together. We stayed like that until we heard a honk meaning the bus was here. All four of us quickly grabbed our book bags and ran out the door.

"Could you get any more cornyer James." Carlos asked me as we walked into the school. "Maybe. Your just jealous 'cause Kendall's not as romantic as me." I said slowly sliding my arm around Logan's waist, to let it rest in his back pocket. "Kendall can be romantic. Like, wait no. Kendall, your not romantic." Carlos said turning to his boyfriend. Kendall glared at me before looking down at Carlos. "Don't worry C bear, I have everything planned out for spring break. Speaking of which, who is all going, James?" Kendall asked and I could tell he wanted to change the subject. "Just the four of us and my mom." I said stopping at my locker. Logan was still being quite and it worried me.

"Logan, baby? Are you okay?" I asked grabbing his hand. He shook his head a little and looked up at me. "Yeah I'm fine, J bear. I should probably get to class. Love you, James." he said kissing me quickly and walking off to his first period. I watched him until he was out of sight.

(Logan POV)

I quickly walked to my first period English class before I was late. When I sat down I was practicly trampled by all the girls. Sure I played hockey with the guys but I was the more feminine one then them, meaning I hung out with the girls more.

"Logan!" and "Happy birthday, Logan!" was screamed into my ears. I put my hands up to silence them but that only made them scream louder. Camielle, one of my best friends outside of the guys, grabbed my right hand and squieled. "Oh my gosh, Logan! Is this what James got you?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Oh my gosh! Wait shouldn't it be on your left hand?" she asked quite this time. "No. When he pulled it out, I thought the same thing, but he said he wasn't asking me to marry him yet. It's just a promise ring." I said the smile never leaving my face. Camielle squieled, again. "That is so sweet. Your are so lucky Logan. If only you two weren't gay." she said in a dreamy voice. I laughed and then Mr. X walked in and quited us. He started a lecture on poetry, I think, I wasn't paying much attention.

My mind was in la, la land, or more like James land, when Mr. X called my name. "Mr. Mitchell?" I vagely heard. "Mr. Mitchell? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" he asked standing right next to my desk. "No, Mr. X, I just don't feel good." I replied with a look that said 'shut up, and go away'. Mr. X just nodded and went back to the lecture.

Ten minutes before the lunch bell rang in my US history class, the only class that me, and the guys had together, the phone rang. Mr. Gage stopped in the middle of his lecture about WWI to answer it. When he hung up, he looked over to the corner where me and guys were. "Mr. Diamond, Mr. Knight, Mr. Garcia, and Mr. Mitchell. Go to the office your all leaving. Have a good spring break." he said as we ran out the door.

When we got to the office Mrs. Diamond pulled me into a huge hug saying "Happy birthday, sweetie." and "So let me see it." as she pulled away. James

stepped up and interlaced our fingers bringing them up for his mom to see. "Oh James, I knew it, you did get that one." she said smiling at her own four

teen year old son. "I told you I was the other one was to flashy, and I know my Logan dosen't like flashy things. Why do you think I stopped wearing my

rhinestone studded belt? Him." he said grinning at me. "Because then you really looked gay, wearing that thing." Kendall said as we walked out of the school. James leaned around me and smacked him in the back of the head.

"So Kendall, what did you get Logan?" Mrs. Diamond asked as she pulled Kendall off of James. "Uh. It was just a little joke, I don't think needs to be brought up." Kendall said blushing. "What did you do Kendall David?" Mrs. Diamond looked at Kendall with her hands on her hips. "Uh, I uh took a medical text book, and hollowed it out and put a box of condams in it. It was just a joke Mrs. Diamond." Kendall said with an innocent look. "It's ok it's just a joke, and what have I said about calling me Mrs. Diamond. It's Starlet to you and Carlos, and Mom to James and Logan." said Starlet, smiling. We had to go back to my house to get all of our bags, we were going to Paris for spring break. The most romantic city in the world and I get to go with my amazing boyfriend on my birthday.

Chapter 2: Spring Break in Paris.


	2. Spring break in Paris

_Hey… I no I'm updating really fast, but that's only cuz I already had this chapter done, lol. It may take a little while to get the other chapters up, but hopefully not to long. I'm not sure exactly how many chaps. It'll be, but I'm hopping, at least 5. Sooo, what r u waiting 4? Get to reading and sending reviews. Plz! Lol, hope u enjoy!_

(Still Logan's POV)

"Baby, you ready?" James said as we walked through the airport. I hated flying with a passion. "Yeah. I'm good." I said grabbing his hand so he would know I was okay. When we got on the plane I sat next to the window with James by me, while Carlos and Kendall sat behind us. Starlet insisted she let us sit with our boyfriends and she would sit behind all of us. It was supposed to be a 20-hour flight so I had my laptop, iPod and James to keep entertained. Apparently, I had fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, my head was on James' chest and it was dark out. I glanced around to see most people

were asleep, but James was on my laptop.

"What are you doing? Is that my computer?" I asked sitting up and whipping the sleep from my eyes. "Yeah. I didn't bring mine. How was your nap?" he asked pulling me back to his chest, after closing the computer. "I would have much rather been awake with you, baby." I said sweetly. "Ha, right. Well we do have ten hours 'til we land." he said wagging his eyebrows, making me laugh. "Yeah, no. We have only been in the air for ten hours?" I said curiously. He looked at me like I crazy before shaking his head, laughing. "Yeah. Well more like eight and a half, but you get the point. So, what do we do now?" he asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm still sleepy. And right now, I am very comfy." I said, already almost asleep. The last thing I felt before falling asleep was James' lips pressed to mine. "I love you, Logie bear." he whispered, his voice laced with drowsiness. "I love you too, J bear." I replied my voice equal to his.

(James POV)

When I woke up the sun was just barely rising. I looked around to see Logan still asleep on my chest. I glanced behind my seat at Kendall and Carlos; they were in the same position as me and Logan. I laughed silently before nodding back into dreamland. What felt like only ten minutes later, I was jolted awake by something hitting me square in the nose. I jerked forward, knocking Logan out of his seat. I immediately went down next to him to see if he was ok. "You okay, baby?" I asked running my hands all over his body, checking for any kind of injury. "Yeah. What the hell, James?" he said pushing me away

and standing up. I looked at him for a second before getting up and taking my seat next to him. He didn't even glance my way for almost an hour until I grabbed his arm and turned him to me.

"Would you mind telling me what I did to make you not even look at me?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the hurt in both my voice and eyes. "I don't know, ok? I don't know." he replied, yanking his arm away and turning back to the window. I just sat there staring at the back of his head for about five minutes before leaning over and placing a kiss on the crown. "I love you, Logan. Always remember that, please." I said before leaning back in my chair and going to sleep. I was gentlely shaken awake by small, soft hands. I looked up into the tearful eyes of Logan, before jumping up and grabbing him.

"What's wrong bay- Logan?" I said quickly correcting myself. It apparently only made him more upset. "Logan, look at me and tell me what's wrong, please?" I pleaded not moving my eyes from his. "The reason I was acting weird earlier. I had a dream that you were cheating on me with Kendall and you didn't know I knew, so you were acting like you always do and then eventually left me for him. I'm sorry James." he said finally letting the tears fall. "Oh bab-" I started but was interupted by Kendall. "Ok first of all, ewe, and second, don't worry about that Logan James loves you to much to do anything, like that. I love you to much to do that." he said with a warm smile on his face the whole time. "Thank you, Kendall. I love you too, bro." Logan replied. Kendall sent a smile my way before sitting back down in his own seat. "See, took the words right out of my mouth. I love you Logan. Always and forever." I said kissing him and pulling him back down to my chest.

When the pilot said we would be landing Logan tensed up and stiffly pulled away to put his seatbelt on. I reached over and picked up the hand that was holding on to the belt for dear life. "You ok, Logie?" I asked, hoping to make him laugh somehow. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. As long as I got you to hold me tight, I know I'm good." he said squeezing my hand. After we landed, we got our luggage and headed out the door.

"Ah. Look James, isn't it pretty?" Logan said pointing to Eiffel Tower. "Its beautiful, but nothing compared to you, gorgeous." I said smiling, knowing what his reply would be. "Ugh. You just turned me diabetic, James. When I die of sweetness overload, it'll be your fault. And then imma come back and haunt your ass." Logan said leaning in to kiss me. Then, "Thank you, baby." he said giggling. "Ugh. If I wanted a girl friend, I wouldn't be gay." I replied laughing.

"Ok. Both of you shut up. You're really starting to irk me." Carlos growled, Kendall rubbing his temples. Logan and I, maybe a little overly dramatically, gasped. "You know what that means?" we said at the same time, laughing aloud after looking at each other. "Ha ha. That was so funny. You know what? Let's play the quite game. One, two, three, starting now." he said not bothering to look up. We were all quite until we got to the hotel. After we checked in, we went to check out the rooms. Me and Logan shared a room, Carlos and Kendall in the adjoining room, and then my mom in the room next to them. The room was huge; a giant queen sized bed was next to the bathroom. I jumped on the bed and put my face in the pillow. I heard Logan laugh behind me, then the bathroom door close. A couple minutes later I felt the bed dip beside me. I rolled over on my back and held my arms open, where Logan snuggled into me. With his head on my shoulder and my arms wrapped securely around him, he broke the silence.

"When do we have to get up?" he asked, muffled by my bare chest. "Uh. I'm not sure; here let me call my mom." I said leaning over to retrieve my phone from my back pocket. I quickly talked to my mom on the phone. "She said were not doing anything until tomorrow. But if me, you, Carlos, and Kendall want to go down to the restaurant or any of the cafes we can." I said hanging up with her. I then called Kendall to see what they wanted to do. He said they would just call room service and Logan decided on the same thing. Soon after eating spaghetti and showering we quickly fell asleep, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

With his family and boyfriend, James couldn't be any more happier. If only knew that was soon to change.

_Hey… srry about the cliff. But ill try and write really fast. We just have to all hope this writers block goes away soon, lol. Well I hope u enjoyed it, maybe with a little help, in the morning ill be able to write another chapter, sooo… REVIEW! _

_XOXOX, Brooke._


	3. the break up, the fight, & the confusion

Logan's 14th birthday.

Couple: James & Logan.

Chapter 1. Happy birthday Logan.

(James POV )

"Wakey wakey, Logie!" I said as I gently pushed my sleeping boyfriend. His eyes fluttered open for half a second, before they closed again.

"Dammit Logan. It's time to get up." I said a little louder this time. He finally opened his eyes and kept them open. "Why must I get up at..." he

paused to look at the clock on his side of the bed, "7:30? What the hell, James?" he yelled flopping back down on the bed. I sighed and

walked back down stares.

"He wont get up, even for me. Carlos you go try, just please dont kill my boyfriend, ok?" I yelled the last part to a retreating Carlos, as he ran up

the stares. A few minutes later I heard a blood curdaling scream coming from a mouth I was all to femiler with.

"Logan!" I screamed making my way to his bedroom. The sight that greated me when I ramed the door open was one of complete shock. Logan,

standing in the middle of the room sopping wet, with a murderious look on his face as he glared at Carlos, who was curintly laughing his ass off

in the cornor.

"Carlos. I said not to kill him, and that meant not to make him want to kill you. Happy birthday baby." I said as I slowly wrapped my arms around

Logan's waist. Today was Friday, May 23rd, Logan's 14th birthday. He quickly melted into my chest as I saw Kendall walk in and drag his

boyfriend out.

"Logan if you dont get a move on, well be late to school, your future mother-in-law is picking up at noon, so make sure your ready." he said as he

stopped in the door way, barely dodging the pillow I aimed at his head. "Missed me pretty boy. Now hurry up!" he said closing the door. Logan

finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning J bear, and thank you. Sit down while I get dressed." he whispered kissing me then puhsing me to the bed. As soon as I sat down

I jumped back up, the bed was soaked. "Baby?" I asked to have him reply with a "hmm?" from the closet. "Why is your bed wet?" His head

popped out of the closet door. "Hmm? Oh, Carlos dumped water on me to wake me up, all thanks to you." he said with his signeture grin plastered

on his face.

"That was not my fault. Now my ass is wet, ughhh." I said throwing my pillow at his head only to have him throw a pair of gray skinny jeans at me.

"Uh, that was almost my hair Logan Mitchall. And thank you." I said as he came out of the closet kissing me on his way to the bathroom. "Your

welcome. Now be a good boyfriend and take my suitecase down stares, James Diamond." he said. I quickly changed jeans leaving mine on his

bed as I grabbed his bags and went down stares. I walked into the living room to see my two bestfriends Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia making

out on the couch.

"Ahem." I cleared my throught trying to to break them up, but to no avail. So I snuck up behind the sofa and waited a min to jump out and scare

them. "Boo!" I yelled making them both scream and jump apart. "Haha. I scared you, I scared you, I sc-AHHH!" I started but broke off mid sentence

when someone wrapped there arms around my waist. I turned to see Logan with a shocked look on his face. "You scared me." I said wrapping my

arms around his neck. I leaned down to kiss those beautiful lips and smiled when I felt his arms tighten around me. As he started to deepen the kiss

he was yanked away from me and pushed on to the couch.

"What the hell, Kendall?" Logan yelled, trying to stand up only to have Carlos sit on him. "Uhhh." he huffed out when the Latino sat on him. "Excuse

you. That is my lap, now get up." I said and chuckled when Carlos immeditly moved. I sat down in Logan's lap and he wrapped his arms around my

chest. "Presents. Duhhh, Logie. Where are you this morning?" Kendall asked as he threw a medium sized box to Logan. He opened it to see a big

book. He pulled it out but when he opened it, he dropped it so fast you wouldv thought it burned him. "What is it?" I asked Kendall, but recieved an

answer from Carlos. "Kendall hollowed it out and put a box of condams in it." he said like it was most the normal thing in the world. I started laughing

but stopped when Logan jabbed me in the side. "What Baby? It was a harmless joke. Now open mine." I said getting up and fishing through my book

bag until I felt the small velvet box. Pulling it out I walked back to him. His eyes widend when I got on both knees in front of him.

"Dont worry Logan, I'm not asking you to marry me... yet. I may be young, but I know that your the one I want to spend forever with. This is a promise

ring, promiseing that I will always be here for you through thick and thin, promiseing that no matter what you will always be safe with me, and lastly,

promiseing that I will always love you. Do you accept this promise Logan Mitchall?" I ended my speech with Logan almost in tears. He gazed into my

eyes for a minute before slowly nodding his head. "Yes. I love you too, James." he said quietly as I slipped the small gold band onto his right ring

finger. When it was in place he threw his arms around my neck and brought our lips together. We stayed like that until we heard a honk meaning the

bus was here. All four of us quickly grabbed our book bags and ran out the door.

"Could you get any more cornyer James." Carlos asked me as we walked into the school. "Maybe. Your just jealous 'cause Kendalls not as romantic

as me." I said slowly sliding my arm around Logan's waist, to let it rest in his back pocket. "Kendall can be romantic. Like, wait no. Kendall your not

romantic." Carlos said turning to his boyfriend. Kendall glared at me before looking down at Carlos. "Dont worry C bear, I have everything planned out

for spring break. Speaking of which, whos all going, James?" Kendall asked and I could tell he wanted to change the subject. "Just the four of us and

my mom." I said stopping at my locker. Logan was still being quite and it worried me.

"Logan, baby? Are you okay?" I asked grabbing his hand. He shook his head a little and looked up at me. "Yeah I'm fine, J bear. I should probably

get to class. Love you, James." he said kissing me quickly and walking off to his first period. I watched him until he was out of sight.

(Logan POV)

I quickly walked to my first period english class before I was late. When I sat down I was practicly trampled by all the girls. Sure I played hockey with the

guys but I was the more feminine one then them, meaning I hung out with the girls more.

"Logan!" and "Happy birthday, Logan!" was screamed into my ears. I put my hands up to silence them but that only made them scream louder. Camielle,

one of my best friends outside of the guys, grabbed my right hand and squieled. "Oh my gosh, Logan! Is this what James got you?" she asked. I smiled

and nodded. "Oh my gosh! Wait shouldnt it be on your left hand?" she asked quiter this time. "No. When he pulled it out, I thought the same thing, but he

said he wasnt asking me to marry him yet. Its just a promise ring." I said the smile never leaving my face. Camielle squieled, again. "That is sooo sweet.

Your are so lucky Logan. If only you two werent gay." she said in a dreamy voice. I laughed and then Mr. X walked in and quited us. He started a lecture

on poetry, I think. I wasnt paying much attention.

My mind was in lala land, or more like James land, when Mr. X called my name. "Mr. Mitchell?" I vagely heard. "Mr. Mitchell? Is there something you

would like to share with the class?" he asked standing right next to my desk. "No, Mr. X, I just dont feel good." I replied with a look that said 'shut up, and

go away'. Mr. X just nodded and went back to the lecture.

Ten minutes before the lunch bell rang in my US history class, the only class that me, James, Carlos, and Kendall had together, the phone rang. Mr. Gage

stopped in the middle of his lecture about WWI to answer it. When he hung up, he looked over to the corner where me and guys were. "Mr. Diamond, Mr.

Knight, Mr. Garcia, and Mr. Mitchell. Go to the office your all leaving. Have a good spring break." he said as we ran out the door.

When we got to the office Mrs. Diamond pulled me into a huge hug saying "Happy birthday, sweeti." and "Sooo let me see it." as she pulled away. James

stepped up and interlaced our fingers bringing them up for his mom to see. "Oh James, I knew it, you did get that one." she said smiling at her own four

teen year old son. "I told you I was the other one was to flashy, and I know my Logan dosent like flashy things. Why do you think I stopped wearing my

rhinstone studded belt? Him." he said grinning at me. "Because then you acuatlly looked gay, wearing that thing." Kendall said as we walked out of the

school. James leaned around me and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sooo Kendall, what did you get Logan?" Mrs. Diamond asked as she pulled Kendall off of James. "Uhhh. It was just a little joke, I dont think needs to be brought up." Kendall said blushing. "What did you do Kendall David?" Mrs. Diamond looked at Kendall with her hands on her hips. "Uhhh, I uh took a medical text book, and hollowed it out and put a box of condams in it. It was just a joke Mrs. Diamond." Kendall said with an innocent look. "It's ok it's a joke, and what have I said about calling me Mrs. Diomond. It's Starlet to you and Carlos, and Mom to James and Logan." said Starlet, smiling. We had to go back to my house to get all of our bags, we were going to Paris for spring break. The most romantic city in the world and I get to go with my amazing boyfriend on my birthday.

**Chapter 2: Spring Break in Paris.**

"Baby, you ready?" James said as we walked through the airport. I hated flying with a passion. "Yeah. I'm good." I said grabbing his hand so he would know I was okay. When we got on the plane I sat next to the window with James by me, while Carlos and Kendall sat behind us. Starlet insisted she let us sit with our boyfriends and she would sit behind all of us. It was supposed to be a 20 hour flight so I had my laptop, ipod and James to keep entertained.

Apparently I had fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, my head was on James' chest and it was dark out. I glanced around to see most people were asleep, but James was on my laptop.

"What are you doing? Is that my computer?" I asked sitting up and whipping the sleep from my eyes. "Yeah. I didnt bring mine. How was your nap?" he asked pulling me back to his chest, after closing the computer. "I would have much rather been awake with you, baby." I said sweetly. "Ha, right. Well we do have ten hours 'til we land." he said wagging his eyebrows, making me laugh. "Yeah, no. We'v only been in the air for ten hours?" I said curiously. He looked at me like I crazy before shaking his head, laughing. "Yeah. Well more like eight and a half, but you get the point, right. So, what do we do now?" he asked. "I dont know about you, but I'm still sleepy. And right now, I am very compfy." I said, already almost asleep. The last thing I felt before falling asleep was James' lips pressed to mine. "I love you, Logie bear." he whispered, his voice laced with drowsiness. "I love you too, J bear." I replied my voice equal to his.

**(James POV) **

When I woke up the sun was just barely rising. I looked around to see Logan still asleep on my chest. I glanced behind my seat at Kendall and Carlos, they were in the same position as me and Logan. I laughed silently before nodding back into dream land. What felt like only ten minutes later, I was jolted awake by something hitting me square in the nose. I jerked forward, knocking Logan out of his seat. I immeditly went down next to him to see if he was ok.

"You okay, baby?" I asked running my hands all over his body, checking for any kind of ingery. "Yeah. What the hell, James?" he said pushing me away and standing up. I looked at him for a second before getting up and taking my seat next to him. He didnt even glance my way for almost an hour until I grabbed his arm and turned him to me.

"Would you mind telling me what I did to make you not even look at me?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the hurt in both my voice and eyes. "I dont know, ok? I dont know." he replied, yanking his arm away and turning back to the window. I just sat there staring at the back of his head for about five minutes before leaning over and placing a kiss on the crown. "I love you, Logan. Always remeber that, please." I said before leaning back in my chair and going to sleep. I was gentlely shaken awake by small, soft hands. I looked up into the tearful eyes of Logan, before jumping up and grabbing him. "Whats wrong bay- Logan?" I said quickly correcting myself. It apparently only made him more upset. "Logan, look at me and tell me whats wrong, please?" I pleaded not moving my eyes from his. "The reason I was acting weird earlier. I had a dream that you were cheating on me with Kendall and you didn't know I knew, so you were acting like you always do and then eventually left me for him. I'm sorry James." he said finally letting the tears fall. "Oh bab-" I started but was interupted by Kendall. "Ok first of all, ewww! And second, dont worry about that Logan James loves you to much to do anything, like that. I love you to much to do that." he said with a warm smile on his face the whole time. "Thank you, Kendall. I love you too, bro." Logan replied. Kendall sent a smile my way before sitting back down in his own seat. "See, took the words right out of my mouth. I love you Logan. Always and forever." I said kissing him and pulling him back down to my chest.

When the pilot said we would be landing Logan tensed up and stiffly pulled away to put his seatbelt on. I reached over and picked up the hand that was holding on to the belt for dear life. "You ok, Logie?" I asked, hoping to make him laugh somehow. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. As long as I got you to hold me tight, I know I'm good." he said squezzing my hand. After we landed, we got our luggage and headed out the door.

"Ah. Look James, Isnt it pretty?" Logan said pointing to Effial Tower. "Its beautiful, but nothing compared to you, georgous." I said smiling, knowing what his reply would be. "Ugh. You just turned me diabetic, James. When I die of sweetness overload itll be your fault. And then imma come back and haunt your ass." Logan said leaning in to kiss , "Thank you, baby." he said giggling. "Ugh. If I wanted a girl friend, I wouldnt be gay." I replied laughing.

"Ok. Both of you, shut up. Your really starting to irk me." Carlos growled, Kendall rubbing his temples. Logan and I, maybe a lil overly dramaticly, gasped.

"You know what that means?" we said at the same time, laughing out loud after looking at each other. "Haha. that was sooo funny. Ya know what? Lets play the quite game. One, two, three, starting now." he said not bothering to look up. We were all quite until we got to the hotel. After we checked in we went to check out the rooms. Me and Logan shared a room, Carlos and Kendall in the adjoining room, and then my mom in the room next to them. The room was huge; A giant queen sized bed was next to the bath room. I jumped on the bed and put my face in the pillow. I heard Logan laugh behind me, then the bath room door close. A couple minutes later I felt the bed dip beside me. I rolled over on my back and held my arms open, where Logan snuggled into me. With his head on my sholder and my arms wrapped securly around him, he broke the silence.

"When do we have to get up?" he asked, muffled by my bare chest. "Uh. Im not sure, here let me call my mom." I said leaning over to retrieve my phone from my back pocket. I quickly talked to my mom on the phone. "She said were not doing anything until tomorrow. But if me, you, Carlos and, Kendall want to go down to the resturaunt or any of the cafes we can." I said hanging up with her. I quickly called Kendall and Carlos to see what they wanted to do.

They said they would just order room service and Logan decided on the same. After eating spegetti and showering, we laid down to go to sleep. All I had on were my lime green hollister sweat pants while Logan had on my red ones. He refused to sleep without a shirt so he had on my lucky white v-neck.

As I held his hand, I noticed he was still wearing the ring. "Are you ever gonna take that thing off? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just courious." I said looking down at it, spinning it on his finger. "No. I'v already gotten use to the feeling of it being there. I love you. You do know that, right?" he said looking up at me with uncertin eyes. "Forever and always, Logan. I love you." I said leaning down to kiss him. It was simple at first but after about ten secounds of simple, it started heating up, real quick. I pulled him up to stradle my waist, never breaking the kiss. He sat on his knees for a minute before completely sitting in my lap. After a couple minutes we pulled away to breath. "Oh yeah, your never getting rid of me." I panted, my forhead resting on his chest. I felt him laugh more then heard it. We laid down wrapped in each other finally getting some sleep.

I woke up to what sounded like Logan screaming. "Logan!" I jumped up and ran to the open door. I looked up and down the hallway, searching. I ran until I heard another scream not to far ahead of me. I picked up pace subconsciously, following the screams. "Logan!" I yelled and after about 30 seconds came a, "James! Help!" I could hear the terror in his voice so I ran, using the muscels I had built during hockey season. I made it to a starecase that led to a door with a sign that read 'Rooftop'. I took the stares two and three at a time until I reached the door. I threw it open, not expecting to see what I saw. Logan being dragged to a chopper by three big guys. They all had on jeans and hoodies but you could still see the well difined muscels they had. "Hey! Give me back my boyfriend!" I screamed racing to them. They just sped up, dragging faster. "Logan!" I yelled hoping he could hear the love and forever in my voice ."James!" he screamed back, I could hear the terror, but most of all I could hear the love.

"Logan!" I screamed sitting up in bed. "James. I'm right here sweetie, calm down." I heard Logan say to my right. I turned so fast, Logan later said he was suprised I didnt get whiplash. I scooped him up and kissed him hard. After about ten minutes both of us were almost naked and panting. I pulled away and looked down at Logan, who was laying on his back looking up at me. His lips red and puffy, bare chest rising with every breath he took, and his legs wrapped around mine, sitting between his legs. I was a little unsure, due to him always saying he wanted to wait until he was married. I went to pull away but was stopped by his hands in my hair, pulling me back down into a kiss.

"Logan. No, stop." I said after manageing to pull away. He looked a little hurt and confused, so I rushed to reasure him. "No baby, thats not I mean. I just want to know if your sure. Your always saying you want to wait." I said caressing his cheek. His face softend and he smiled evily, reaching down to grope at my ass. "I swear to everything that is holy, if you do not finish what you just started, I will break your lucky comb." he said trailing kisses down my neck.

"Oh believe me, sweetie. I have every intenchion of finishing." I said leaning down to kiss him.

**(The next morning) **

When I woke up, I instently knew I was alone. The warmth of Logans body was gone from my chest, where it was when we fell asleep. I looked around noticing the room was empty and there was a note on Logans pillow, the ring I had given him attached to it. My eyes scanned it a couple of times trying to figure out what it meant.

'James, I'm sorry you had to wake up alone, but I had to do some thinking. Dont worry, I'm not confused or anything. I mean it when I say I love you. I just have to figure out what I want. I love you, J bear.' I couldnt figure out what he meant, so after a couple tries I just gave up. I went to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. When I came out of the bathroom half an hour later, the room was still empty. I quickly dressed and walked out of the room. I needed to stop thinking about Logan. I kept walking until I didnt know where I was, I had wound up outside about a mile from the Effile Tower, when the hotel was at least five miles away from it. My phone rang then, Logan. I contemplated answering it or not, decideing on not. If he could some time alone to think then I could to. I kept walking until it rang again. I went to rub my eye and noticed I was crying. I decided to answer.

"Hello?" I asked my voice cracking a little.

"James! Omg where are you? I was so worried." Logan screamed into the mouth piece, causing me to hold the phone away from my ear.

"I'm fine, Logan." I said monotone.

"Oh. Okay then, I guess I'll talk to you when you get back. Love you." he said with a little hurt in his voice.

"Bye." I said hanging up. I was in no mood to deal with him right now. I looked at my hand, his ring shineing in the sunlight. I decided to head back to the hotel.

When I got there I skipped my room and headed straight to my moms room. I knocked, hoping she would be there. When she opened the door, I walked past her and fell face first on her bed. "James, sweetie. Whats wrong?" she asked sitting next to me. I held out the hand with Logans ring on it, letting the tears fall when she gasped and yanked at my hand. "James. What happened?" she asked and I could tell she was crying. "I dont know." I sobbed into the pillow. She put my hand down, kissed the back of my head and left, knowing I wanted to be left alone. I cried for what felt like forever, then fell asleep.

When I woke up it looked as tough it was just starting to get dark. My mom was sitting at the desk in a long black dress, putting make up on. "Oh James, sweetie your awake. Were all going out to eat at this fancy French place, so you need to go get ready." she said glancing at me through the mirror. I really didnt want to be around Logan right now but I decided it would be less painful if I listened to my mom. I walked back to my room to find the door locked. I fished around in my pocket until I found the key. Unlocking the door I found Logan getting dressed. I didnt say anything, just went to my suitcase and grabbed my pin striped pants with a white button down shirt and vest. I went to take a shower and fix my hair.

About an hour later I came out dressed and prettyfied, seeing Logan on his stomach, face in my pillow made me stop dead. The scent of my Usher cologn, very potent in the air. I finally caved and walked over to the bed, it dipping with my weight. "Logan? Whats wrong?" I whispered. When I didnt get an answer I stood, taking off the ring. I put it on the pillow and whispered, "I guess thats my answer." and walked out of the room. As I closed the door I slid down it my face in my hands. This was real. I was really losing Logan. I cried out in frustration and kicked the door, running down the hall, needing to get as far away from the source of my pain as possible.

My mom called me as I sat down in the lobby, saying we were leaving. I told her I would be waiting in the limo and she asked if I was okay. I just hung up.

I walked out to the limo and got in, waiting for the others. When the door opened Kendall and Carlos got in sitting next to me. Mom and Logan got in sitting across from us. Logan was right in front of me, his knee on mine. The shock that ran up my leg was enough to make me want to cry, but I didnt. I couldnt.

The ride was silent except for the accasional chatter between Carlos and Kendall. I coulndnt help but a little jealous of them, they never fought and were never upset with each other. When we got to the resterount we were shown to our table and sat in silence for a little while. I kept glanceing over at Logan, not meaning to. When the food came I sat there staring at it until my thoughts were disturbed by Kendall.

"James, you okay, bud?" He whispered. I shook my head and excused myself to the bath room. When I got there I locked the door and cried. I felt like a cowared, crying in the mens room in a resterount. I dont know how long I was in there, but soon there was a knock on the door. I jumped up, washed my face, and opened the door. I immeditly tried to close the door when I saw who was standing there. They pushed back and eventually got in and locked the door behind them.

"Leave me alone Logan, I dont want to see you right now. God, I sound like a girl." I whispered the last part to myself. "No. Your going to talk to me. Now, what bit your ass?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I just glared and pushed past him. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. I turned so fast I knocked him down. I towered over him, livid. "Have you lost your goddamn mind?" I screamed. I pulled him up by his own hair, but couldn't bring myself to hit him. I put him back down and stormed outside, flagging a taxi.

I didnt even bother to look at my phone when it rang, just screamed into it. "What?" I yelled.

"James David. Dont you dare yell at me." my mom said as the taxi pulled into the hotel parking lot. I payed the fair and got out. "Sorry I didnt look at the ID, is there something you needed?" I asked spitting venom. "You left Logan crying. What tthe hell is wrong with you James?" she yelled, even throught the screaming I could hear Logan in the background crying. I felt a little bad but he deservied it. When I didnt answer she asked me where I was. "I'm at thehotel, packing. So have a good vaction, I'm going home." I said hanging up on her. After that I shut my phone off and finished packing. I found my plane ticket in my suitcase and walked out. I got another taxi and went to the airport, not expectinng to see what I saw. My mom, Carlos, and Kendall standing there minus Logan. I ignored them and went to the front desk to ask for the next plane to the states. The closest time was an hour so I had to wait. I pulled out my ipod and did my best to ignore Kendall and Carlos trying to drag me to the door. This went on until my ipod was dead and they were to tired to try anymore.

When my plane was called I stood and started walking to the gate, only to stop dead in my tracks when I heard my name called. "James! Stop, please." came Logans voice. I slowly turned and spotted him running to me. When he got about four feet away, he stopped, Kendall and Carlos flanking him like body gaurds. "James please dont go. Just talk to me and stay, please." he begged. I almost gave in and closed the gap between us, but I didnt, I couldnt. "I'm sorry Logan, but you made up your mind when you gave the ring back. How do I know that one day you wont wake up and decide that all this was just a mistake, that I was a mistake? Logan I cant live with that on my mind all the time, either we have forever or we have never." I ended with my voice cracking at the last word. "Forever and always, rember? You said I never getting rid of you, I dont want to. If I cant have you then I dont want anyone. Please James, just come back to the hotel so we can talk about this in privet, please James." he said, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

I caved.

I walked over and grabbed his hand while Carlos took my bags. It was a silent ride back to the hotel and I was dreading having this conversation. When we got back Carlos carried my bags while I carried Logan, who had fallen asleep. I walked into the room and layed Logan on the bed. Carlos set my bag down and patted me on the back on his way out. I quickly changed into some sweat pants and undressed Logan, leaving him in his boxers. I slid in next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. I kissed his hair and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I opened them, giving up on sleep. I glanced down at Logans chest seeing all the hickeys and love bites, I was pretty sure my own chest was identical to his. Half an hour later I managed to finally fall asleep.

(The next morning. Logans POV.)

When I woke up, I expected to be alone, James coming back with me being a dream. But no. I was sorounded by the warmth of James' bare chest. I went to sit up but was held tightly down. I looked up to see James looking down at me. "Good morning, Logie bear." he said with a soft smile. "Good morning Jbear. I think we need to talk." I said sitting up, his hands falling from around me. His face showed an exspression of fear, rejection, and love all in one. I gasped at the intensity in his eyes. "Okay. How do we start this?" he asked, his insecurities showing through his usual Kendall like manner. "Well, what happened?" I asked, knowing excactly what went wrong, me being an idiot. He looked at me like I was crazy for a moment before nodding with a sigh.

"You left a note, succeeding in shattering my heart, I walked for 3 1/2 miles trying to get you off my mind but was unsuccessful, we went to dinner with the guys and my mom, only to fight causeing me to want to go home but you stopped me at the last minute, and finally waking up feeling like nothing was

wrong 'till you said something." he said in one big breath. I felt a pang of guilt from the way he started off, 'succeeding in shattering my heart', what was I supposed to do with that? I reached up and cupped his cheek leaning forward to lay a gentle kiss on his lips, before standing up. That was when I noticed was in nothing but boxers.

I glanced at James to see him on his back stareing at the ceiling, eyebrows nit together in thought. I patted his leg on my way to the bathroom. When I came out a couple minutes later, James was asleep, snuggeling my pillow. I smiled at the sight of this, he had always slept with my pillow when I went home, just like I slept with his. I practically lived at his house most of the time, I had my own drawer of belongings and clothes in his closet. He had alot of his hair crap in my bathroom along with his own night stand table next to my bed. I was going to miss wakeing up in his arms, miss the kisses through out a hard day and I was deffinatly going to miss being able to tell him I love you. I pushed the thought away, this was my fault, I had screwed everything up when I wrote that note.


End file.
